The present invention relates to systems and methods for marking pavement, such as asphalt used in making roads.
Pavement (asphalt) is initially black, but as it ages its color turns gray and eventually whitish gray. Concrete roads are whitish gray even when they are new. Hence, most roads are whitish gray in color.
Traffic markings are put down on roads in order to guide vehicle traffic. Such markings include lane dividers and turn arrows. A problem is that such traffic markings are typically white and yellow/orange, which has good contrast with, and visibility on, fresh black pavement, but has decreasing contrast, and decreasing visibility, as the asphalt turns whitish gray with age.